<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sinner's Backbone by McChey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24804724">Sinner's Backbone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/McChey/pseuds/McChey'>McChey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Bottom Hanzo Shimada, Depression, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Jesse McCree Being an Asshole, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, Top Jesse McCree, Touch-Starved, Touch-Starved Hanzo, Trauma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:13:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24804724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/McChey/pseuds/McChey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanzo Shimada is reunited with his brother after thinking he was dead for ten years, Genji gives Hanzo a choice to join Overwatch and reconcile for his wrong doings. With limited options on the table, Hanzo decides to follow his brother and joins Overwatch, knowing it wouldn't be an easy task to get his redemption.</p><p>Though he never expected a cowboy by the name of Jesse McCree would make his life a bit harder in getting said redemption.<br/>Will he be able survive his everyday life with a overprotective cowboy who acts like a jackass only towards him, watching his every move?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Genji Shimada &amp; Hanzo Shimada, Genji Shimada/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Kinslayer Like You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oh man this is the first fanfiction that I have written in nine years, almost a decade. So please be easy on me if you see grammar and spelling errors, since I do not have a beta.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Why was he here? What use would it be to come here? What would he expect? No he knew why he was here. He was here for Genji, to reconcile and try to reform his bond with his brother. Though he would not expect much of a welcome here even if his brother asked him to be here, with Overwatch. With their background and his, it was sure to clash, especially with the other agents who worked with Genji and knew what he did to him.</p><p>Hanzo stood far in the distance, Gibraltar within view. It was past noon and the sun was setting, giving off a warm orange hew on the place. The waves could be heard crashing below the cliff, with that salty scent of sea water in the air that followed. He was still contemplating if it truly was a wise choice to come here? Should he leave? It would be easier that way and continue to punish himself in a solitary life, fleeing from place to place like he has been for the past decade.<br/>
Yet he was here? Some part of him wanted to fix what he destroyed all those years back in Hanamura. Back then he was forced into a corner by the Elders into “Dealing” with Genji for his dishonouring behaviour that they had frowned upon.</p><p>Shaking his head from those thoughts, he gave out a gruff sigh. He must face Genji, no matter how he felt about this situation, it was the least he could do after what he has done but he doubts that no matter how much he reconciles, he will never atone from murdering his own kin.<br/>
Jumping down from his perch silently, he continues on towards the compound of Gibraltar but once almost there his senses catch on to someone near him. Turning to his right, there was Genji standing as if waiting for him all this time.</p><p>“I thought you would run from the amount of time spent up there staring at the base.” Genji said.</p><p>Genji moved over to Hanzo, making the elder Shimada tense a bit yet his expression was blank.</p><p>“For a moment I thought of it yes, but I chose to come instead.” He said.</p><p>Humming at Hanzo’s reply, Genji motioned Hanzo to follow him as they both walked into the base where they were greeted by some of the members of Overwatch.</p><p>The place was quite big for a hidden base and not to be found by the world since it now regrouped once more to bring Overwatch back which was now an illegal organization. It even had enough room to keep an aircraft on base. Soon they reached more into the compound that it now started to look more communal than standard military look. Hanzo took notice of the group of people talking with each other then at his brother who greeted everyone cheerfully.</p><p>Just looking at the other agents, Hanzo knew they had their guard up but did their best to seem welcoming. Though it did not matter to him what they thought of him, he was here for Genji and only Genji. He would not let anything falter him from reconciliation for his sins.</p><p>“Everyone, I’d like you to meet my brother, Hanzo.” Genji said breaking the awkward air.</p><p>Looking back to his brother Genji helped introduce some of the agents to Hanzo.</p><p>“There are some Agents who aren’t here at the moment, due to missions.” Genji mentions the older Shimada.</p><p>Hanzo nodded in understanding and bowed slightly to everyone there, “I am Hanzo Shimada, I will be in your care.” He said.</p><p>With introductions made, Genji gave Hanzo a tour around Gibraltar to get used to his new surroundings before escorting him to his quarters. After settling in his room, Hanzo sat down on the edge of his bed. Taking in the room, it was a very standard military room, a bed with plain sheets, a end table next to it, a drawer across from the bed which was right next to another door that led to a small standard bathroom. It was simple yet it was more than what he had for the last decade. Letting out a sigh he rolled his shoulders, trying to relax but not being able to, not with how fried his nerves felt with coming here and meeting all these people Genji was acquainted with. Though Genji asked for him to join Overwatch, Hanzo was still unsure about that decision as of yet. For now he would forget about everything and meditate to clear his thoughts.</p><p>That day Hanzo did not leave his room nor when it was supper, choosing to stay alone for now. Genji did not try and drag him from his room since he probably did not want to push Hanzo any further than he has today. So when the next day came, it was early in the morning that he did come out of his room. Walking the halls of the base, Hanzo headed outside to explore a bit more before everyone else woke up since he’d rather not run into any of them, not that he was expecting them to hold a conversation with a killer.</p><p>The base is quiet besides from the waves from the ocean and birds chirping in the distance in the early morning, the sun has not even risen yet but it is soothing if Hanzo was honest with himself. Walking around near the edge of the cliffs, he looks down to the water, watching the waves crash against the rocks bellow. Deciding to sit down for a morning meditation session.<br/>
Meditation was easy to slip into and that half an hour had passed before he noticed a presence coming over to him. “Good morning, brother. May I join you with your meditation session.” The sound of Genji’s voice broke the silence. Hanzo looked up to Genji before motioning his hand next to him on the flat rock he was sitting on. Taking the spot next to Hanzo, Genji sat and unhitched his face plate from his mask and set it besides him before he started his meditation with his brother. From the sound of Genji’s face plate being removed, Hanzo had glanced over to look at his brother but looked at the damage he had done to him much closer than that night at Hanamura when Genji hand confronted him. Revealing that he had not died like he thought he did ten years ago. Hanzo looked away quickly from Genji’s face, his body tensing up as thoughts came rushing back to him, to eat him up from the inside.</p><p>“I do not show you my face to torment you Hanzo.” Genji had broken the silence once more as he looked at his brother, “I have already forgiven you, I have accepted myself for what I am and I wish that you would as well.” He spoke calmly.</p><p>Hanzo glanced back to see Genji looking at him now, “How can you forgive me for doing such a thing to you?” Hanzo asked and looked disgusted not at Genji but towards himself.</p><p>The cyborg just let out a sigh, “At first I was furious and wanted revenge but I have changed. Meeting my master has helped me see that it was neither our fault for what has happened but the Shimada Clan which pushed you into such a situation.” Genji said. “That does not excuse that I could have refused! I chose to slay you!” Hanzo said as his voice raised. “Forced to slay me.” Genji corrects the older brother.</p><p>With one full motion, Hanzo turns away and gets up before he ends up walking off from the other Shimada, not wanting to admit the truth. He was forced but he still had Genji’s blood on his hands and could not forgive himself for that. So much for reconciling, they were already arguing with each other and he knew it was not right but he felt too prideful to show weakness. He had no right to show pain when his pain was far less than the pain he’s put Genji through, he could handle this much.</p><p> </p><p>——————</p><p> </p><p>A week had passed since that morning of the cliff with Genji and Hanzo was avoiding the younger Shimada ashamed by his behaviour. He felt bad for storming off like that and now avoiding him but he did not know how he should approach his brother after their spat between each other. This was harder than he thought it would be, trying to reconnect with his brother would be difficult for him not to mention difficult for Genji since the older Shimada could not face him properly. Still feeling regretful of his decisions he did back then, if only he wasn’t a coward and fought back against the Clan’s decisions to kill off Genji. Maybe things would have been different but there was no use thinking of what ifs now, he was in the present and needed to focus on that.</p><p>Hanzo was in the training area, drawing his bow before releasing an arrow which made its mark dead center on the training bot that he was practising on. He needed something to distract him for a bit, maybe clear his head before he’d try an attempt to see Genji. He knew he should see his brother soon, judging by all the messages he’s been getting from him and invites to the communal areas with the other agents. He knew Genji was trying to fix their argument but Hanzo wasn’t ready just yet to face the cyborg.</p><p>That’s when he heard the sound of metal jingling into the training area before they came to a halt behind Hanzo. He turned to look over to someone standing across from him, he was expecting another agent perhaps but what he saw instead was not at all what he expected to see, a cowboy!<br/>
Hanzo just stood there silently and he stared at the other man, not knowing how to react at all, slightly stunned at the man’s attire. He had the whole cowboy look going on, from head to toe, a brown cowboy hat which had bullets on them, then going down to his rugged looking face and hair before down to whatever that blanket was, it looked like a poncho. Still continuing on to see that gaudy looking belt with big bold letter “BAMF” on the gold buckle, what did that even mean? But continued on right from his brown leather chaps to his cowboy boots that had spurs on them, which Hanzo realized that those were what made the noise before the man entered.</p><p>Hanzo’s attention was then drawn back to the cowboy’s face when the other gave out a scoff as he stared down Hanzo coldly. “Ya must be the older Shimada.” He said before crossing his arms, indicating that he had a metal arm which Hanzo did not see under the Sarapa.</p><p>“I see Genji still went and brought a kinslayer like you here.” He said very bluntly.</p><p>Hanzo bristled at those words that came from the other, what did he know!? How dare he come at him randomly to insult him like so, even if what his words were true, that did not give him the right to attack him.</p><p>“That is none of your business! I have come to reconcile with my brother! I do not have to explain myself to you!” Hanzo growled out.</p><p>Starting to stride off towards the exit, not wanting to stay any longer around this man. Though just as he was passing the other he was pushed into the wall by the neck as he pinned.</p><p>“I’m going to clear with ya here, I don’t like ya and I hella don’t trust a killer like you. One wrong move from you towards Genji or any other agent on this base, I’ll come for you with a bullet with yer name on it.” He growled at Hanzo before pushing away from the shorter man as he walked off.</p><p>Standing there stunned and speechless, Hanzo rubbed his neck where the cowboy's arm had pinned him against the wall. It seems that he was unwelcome by a certain someone and judging by how he acted, there were probably other agents who silently agreed with him but were too polite to say so.</p><p> </p><p>——————</p><p> </p><p>There were hushed whispers in one of the compound's halls, slowly those whispers were growing louder till you could hear two voices arguing with each other, both sounding displeased with each other. Genji’s and McCree’s voices could be heard if you were close to the area but their voices did travel to some parts of the base.</p><p>“You had no right to do that to him McCree!” Genji’s voice was serious with displeasure in his voice.</p><p>Genji was clearly upset by the event taking place in the training area with McCree and his brother. So when he saw it on the security camera he was unimpressed with the cowboy and McCree could tell very well since the cyborg had his faceplate off his helmet which he rarely did.</p><p>“I was just given’ him a warning, that’s all!” McCree sighed out in a gruff voice.</p><p>He didn’t mean to upset Genji but he was doing it for the good of him and the team. Though he really stuck with what he said to Hanzo and he would not apologize for it, not even for Genji.</p><p>“You did not need to get physical with him nor be so rude! Do you know how long it has taken me to find him? Or how much effort it was to convince him to come here? Jesse, I have just gotten my brother back, I do not want him running off because you threatened him!” Genji let out his frustration with the other man.</p><p>McCree groaned out and rubbed the back of his neck as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other.</p><p>“Alright! I get it! I will try and stop being less of an ass towards yer brother.” McCree said.</p><p>Though he couldn’t promise anything if Hanzo decided to do anything that rubbed him the wrong way.</p><p>“All I ask of you McCree is to be understanding, that’s all. He has been through so much already, I do not want to lose my brother again.” Genji sighed out as he tried calming himself down from their argument.</p><p>“Fine! Though I can’t promise anything but I will try my best.” McCree said.</p><p>With that the two men walked off to go to the kitchen where everyone would be at for supper.</p><p> </p><p>——————</p><p> </p><p>Hanzo did not leave his room when it was supper time in the communal kitchen, not wanting to brother anyone nor make the mood tense with his presence since he knew he unnerved some of the other agents, especially agent McCree. Not to mention he’d rather be alone then have uneasy eyes on him every second as if he’d suddenly decided to stab someone or something.</p><p>The hours passed till it was late in the night when Hanzo’s stubbornness finally broke, no longer able to ignore his growling stomach that demanded him to feed himself. He left his room and walked down the quiet halls with quiet feet. No one was to be seen anywhere, most likely to be in the quarters for the night and Hanzo was thankful for that. At least he’d wouldn’t have to explain to anyone nearby why he was lurking around the base late at night at this hour.</p><p>Once in the kitchen Hanzo turned searched for a kettle and filled it with water before placing it on the stove to boil, preparing some hot water for tea that he’d have with his late night supper.<br/>
Looking into the fridge, he took some items which looked like they were used by everyone and avoided things that had people’s name on it. With the few ingredients he had, Hanzo was able to make himself fried rice to go with his tea, it would be enough for him during this hour. Not wanting to have a heavy meal so late before going to sleep, if he’d be able to get any sleep that is.</p><p>He sat down at the table once his food and tea was ready, eating quietly. Only the sound of the clock on the wall ticking softly as the seconds and minutes went by. Hanzo was stuck in his thoughts as he ate, maybe he should buy himself a mini fridge and maybe a small electric stove for his room to make meals for himself? How pitiful. Was he really resorting to such lengths to avoid people? It was quite laughable really, oh how pitiful he has become in such a short time but if it brought his relationship with Genji in a positive light then it was worth it.</p><p>Finishing up his meal and tea, Hanzo cleaned up his mess and returned to his quarters for the night, where he laid in bed awake till he was too mentally exhausted to stay awake any longer, though he did not sleep much that night since he was up four hours later. He groaned when he looked at the small digital clock across the room, to see it was eight in the morning.</p><p>Laying in bed for a few minutes before getting up to take a quick morning shower to wake himself up for the day. Walking towards the small space of his room into the bathroom that connected to it, Hanzo turned the shower on before he undressed himself. He neatly folded his clothes and set them on the counter before testing the heat of the water before stepping into the shower. He sighed to himself as he felt the hot water hit his skin and wash away whatever feeling or thought he’d been having lately and just gave him some peace of mind.<br/>
Washing up went quickly after standing under the water for a couple of minutes and soon he was out of the shower, now in front of the mirror as he cleaned up his facial hair, then brushing his teeth. After that he walked back into his room and picked out some clothes to dress himself.<br/>
It was more of a casual look unlike how he usually dressed in his traditional clothes.</p><p>Now that he was able to sit back down, his thoughts were brought to his and Genji’s argument they had a few days ago, he’d need to confront his brother soon. He must not keep avoiding the younger man much longer or things might take a negative turn which he did not want to happen.<br/>
Hanzo sighed out once more and decided that he’d find Genji but just as he was about to get up, a knock on his door was heard.</p><p>Looking at the metal door, he stood up and stared at it for a moment before he asked Athena who it was. Her voice heard from above as she informed him that it was Agent Genji Shimada at the door. Looks like the younger man had been thinking the same thing and came to Hanzo first.</p><p>With that in mind, Hanzo walked over to the door and opened it, now faced with his brother.</p><p>“Good morning, brother!”</p><p>Genji greeted the older Shimada. Hanzo just grunted and greeted his brother good morning as well.</p><p>“Do you mind if we go for a walk and discuss some unfinished matters?” Genji asked politely as if trying not to make Hanzo uneasy and cause him to run off once more.</p><p>“That is fine with me. I was just about to look for you, so we could talk.” Hanzo said.</p><p>With that the two brothers went outside for a morning stroll away from the base, so that they could have a private talk with each other about their argument that they had a few days ago which left with Hanzo running off.</p><p>The weather was really nice, the sun out and a small breeze in the air which rustled the greenery around the area. It was very peaceful and soothing in a way that kept Hanzo calm even though he knew they would talk soon about things he did not want to discuss but what needed to be talked about.</p><p>Hanzo was the first to break the silence as he glanced at Genji.</p><p>“I must apologize for my behaviour these past days and for my outburst that day by the cliff. I just… I do not know how to forgive what I have done and hearing you say that I can so easily…. It just doesn’t make sense to me. It is not an easy thing to forgive, I feel like I owe you so much more than forgiving myself” Hanzo said.</p><p>Genji listened to his brother speak honestly for once which made him feel good, it meant they were getting somewhere even if just a bit. They could go slowly, there was no rush at all since they had all the time in the world now.</p><p>“I must also apologize. I didn't mean to push you and I understand what you mean, I know that it will take time for you to reach that point but all I want you to know is that you are allowed to forgive yourself and become free of your guilt. I do not want to see my brother wilt away in front of my eyes as he lets his guilt eat him up. I want my family back, to have you by my side like when we were boys.” Genji replied as he looked at Hanzo.</p><p>Hanzo gave a small smile and nodded his head at Genji, feeling better now that they had talked with thoughts and feelings out.</p><p>“Yes, I would like us to be close once more.” He said fondly as he reminisced on the times they were together as brothers back in Hanamura, before things had turned dark.</p><p>“I also must apologize to you for McCree's behaviour towards you, he is very protective. I had a talk with him about it. I do wish for you to get along with the others even if it's only a bit.” Genji said.</p><p>The older Shimada just grumbled at the mention of McCree and what he did to him on their first meeting.</p><p>“You do not need to apologize for him, he made it clear that he’d deal with me if I do something wrong. As much as I dislike him, he is right to be cautious about me. Though I would not hurt you intentionally ever again. I would rather be put down then have that happen.” Hanzo said.</p><p>Walking off ahead of Genji before he could have the chance to argue with Hanzo.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed this fanfic, I plan to write some more. Though I do not know yet how long I will make this fanfic.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Broken So Badly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A month and a few weeks had passed after making up with Genji, not to mention it's been officially two months now since he had joined Overwatch. He has been acquainted with the rest of the team a bit more, that he knew who was who but they still did not interact with him much and when they did it was only to be polite.</p><p>Genji had filled in Hanzo about what had happened before he had joined, how the team had finally got together in Paris after fighting off the Null Sector invasion. They did make a lot of commotion that day but it brought hope to the people who were in need of rescuing and from now they will continue to protect the world from the dangers that lie in it.</p><p>Though after what happened in Paris Overwatch needed to keep a low profile from the United Nations, since they were still an illegal organization and any activity could lead to convictions.<br/>
So at the moment Winston was briefing them on future missions that they would go on once the time was right and things had cooled down. They all sat around the table, each of the agents sitting in chairs as they looked at the holo screen that had mission details as Winston went over the information.</p><p>“As you all know we are going under the radar for a bit after stopping the Null Sector in Paris. So we will take this time and try to recruit more members into Overwatch, afterwards we will go on extraction missions to get more intel on where these new Null Sectors have come from.” Winston said as he pushed up his glasses as he looked at everyone’s faces.</p><p>“Do you know who will be recruited? Winston.” Lena asked excitedly as she shot up from her seat.</p><p>Winston chuckled and smiled at Lena’s excitement, “Well I do have a handful of people who would fit into Overwatch.” He replied. </p><p>Tapping on to the hollow screen to select a file that opened a bunch of profiles. </p><p>“These selected few people have done heroic actions and seem to be interested in Overwatch. If we reach out to them, offering them to join the cause then hopefully they’ll join.” Winston said as he started to feel excited about the thought of others joining Overwatch, it would mean they could do so much more for the world.</p><p>Winston then cleared his throat and shook out of his excitement to become professional again, “With that in mind, we need to be careful of who we recruit. We do not want a repeat of what happened to Overwatch.” He said. </p><p>Hanzo sat quietly at the table, his arms crossed in front of his chest as Winston’s last words linger in his head. Was he not the same type of person that was let into Overwatch and led it to fall and killed it slowly from within. He was no were near the image of a hero, just the killer that lurked in the dark to do the dirty work. </p><p>The voices around the table soon faded out to Hanzo as he was consumed with thoughts and by the time he noticed it, the meeting was over and everyone was dismissed.<br/>
He stood up from his own seat, walking out of the room to go elsewhere, not really keen on staying around the others longer than he needed to.</p><p>But just as he was almost down the hall, Genji called out to him. Making Hanzo pause in his steps and turn to see his brother jog over towards him. “Yes?” He asked the other.</p><p>“I know you are not fond of the idea, but I would really like you to join dinner with me tonight.” Genji said.</p><p>Hanzo’s face was scolded into a blank face, trying to keep his actual feelings about that idea towards himself. He’s spent the last two weeks eating in his own room to avoid eating with everyone. “I do not think that is a wise decision, Genji” he replied. He glanced away to not look at his brother, knowing he was staring at him expectantly behind his visor. “I do not want to be a bother to everyone with my presence” He added.</p><p>Genji huffed out and gave a pointed look to him or at least that is what it looked like as his body language changed. “Brother, I know you think they dislike you but you are mistaken. Everyone just doesn’t know how to talk with you since you come off as closed off. If you give them a chance then it will be less awkward for you and them.” Genji explained.</p><p>He was silent for a moment as he thought about Genji’s words, maybe he was right? He’s always been closed off and hard to talk with, not to mention it was probably harder on the others with his whole backstory with Genji and him. Hanzo glanced back at the cyborg and sighed slightly.</p><p>“I will think about it.” He replied.</p><p>With that Hanzo walked off, heading to his quarters to grab his bow and quivers before heading to the shooting range. He’d practice his aim while he thought of if he was going to supper at the communal kitchen with Genji. </p><p>The thought of all those eyes on him was very unnerving but he had to make progress with Genji, that included getting along with people who Genji considers friends. Though when the thought of Genji’s friends came in mind, that also meant McCree. Though he doubted the man would want to even talk with him, at least he was able to stand Hanzo when it was work related, if their meeting in the briefing room had shown that.<br/>
Once he arrived at the training room, he went over to the shooting area and began practicing his aim on the bots that hovered around as they went back and forth. His aim true, Hanzo hit all the targets dead in the head with skilled precision. It was to be expected since he was trained at a young age to handle all types of weapons, not to mention being on the run for the last decade and living as a contract assassin. Picking only jobs that would put down terrible people, making sure to look into each contract before he went to do the deed, not wanting to end up killing someone who was innocent. </p><p>Letting out a sigh, Hanzo grabbed an arrow from his quiver before drawing back his bow in a swift motion and took aim at his target then released it. A thud sound coming right after releasing the arrow, meeting its target. Reaching for another arrow in his quiver, only to find it empty already, Hanzo went to the down bots to retrieve his arrows to start his training all over again once they were all collected.</p><p>Two hours passed quicker than he expected by the time Hanzo saw that it was almost supper time, if he left now he’d have enough time to wash up from his training session which had made him work up a sweat. Then being able to make it to supper on time, though the thought of it now made his stomach tighten but maybe Genji was right. Maybe he just needed to give the other’s a chance, he knew it would make Genji happy.</p><p>With his mind set, he left the training room to head back to his own room where he took a quick shower and dressed casually but not too casual. He’d need to do laundry soon since his clean clothes were running out, not that he had many to begin with. Just whatever fit in his small duffle bag that he carried on him before coming here to Gibraltar. Brushing his damp hair, he pulled it back into his usual hairstyle, his bang slipping out in front of his face as usual. Checking himself in the mirror to inspect his appearance before he left his room and headed to the communal kitchen.</p><p>Each step in the hallway that led to the kitchen brought dread to Hanzo, his stomach twisting in knots and it made his body tense up as if someone was about to attack him. Just as he got near the door, he stopped to stare at it unsure once he could hear the voices chatting inside. He’d ruin this, one step in and he’d ruin the atmosphere, this was a bad idea. He should leave while he can. Keep his pride intact. He turned to leave but was greeted by Genji instead behind him.</p><p>He couldn’t help feel all the emotions and thoughts he had come to a halt, finally he felt like he could breath. </p><p>“I’m so glad you came, Hanzo.” Genji said with endearment heard in his voice.</p><p>Both brothers walked into the kitchen and Genji greeted everyone, Hanzo giving a polite “hello” right after. It was quiet for a bit as the others glanced at Hanzo before their chatting started back up, giving Hanzo a chance to let the breath his was holding in out. Genji spoke with Hanzo in their mother tongue as he explained that everyone took turns in cooking each night and that tonight it was Genji that had cooked. </p><p>Looking at the food placed out on the counter, lined up and ready to serve, Hanzo couldn’t help but feel a bit nostalgic as he saw all kinds of dishes he used to eat back in Hanamura. It has been too long since he had anything like this. </p><p>“It looks great, Genji.”</p><p>Hanzo looked at Genji and gave a small smirk, “Though I did not know you could cook, you used to burn everything when we were younger.” He teased the younger man. It was the first in a long time that Hanzo felt like he could jest with his brother just like when they were boys.</p><p>Genji gave out an over exaggerated gasp and placed his hand over his chest as if he was appalled what his brother just said.</p><p>“I am offended, brother. How could you mock my cooking skills, I only burnt it just a little.” Genji said before snickering.</p><p>Both of the men just stared at each other with blank faces before snickering at each other, it felt so weird but a good weird to be able to laugh with his brother again. They didn’t even notice that the room went silent as everyone stopped to watch the two brothers interacting with each other but soon Hanzo picked up on it and glanced back at the faces gawking back at them. Suddenly, those twisting knots were back in his stomach and glanced back at the food, not knowing how to react.</p><p>Genji tilted his head to the side as he looked at Hanzo confused before catching on as he glanced at the others who were all staring but quickly looked away once Genji looked their way. </p><p>“What is the matter with everyone?” Genji asked.</p><p>He finished serving himself and walked over to sit down at the table with everyone, Hanzo in toe as he sat down next to his brother and kept quiet but also curious about what the others would say to Genji’s question. </p><p>“Sorry love. We are just surprised to see you interacting like… well like brothers. Though more so surprised by Hanzo. We’ve never seen him come to supper more less laugh and smile.” Tracer’s voice spoke out for everyone at the table.</p><p>The words made Hanzo conscious of how he’s been acting towards Genji for the past month, was he that bad at interacting with his own brother? Sure he wasn’t the best brother in the past but was it worse now? He must have made an expression on his face, because he felt Genji place his hand on his shoulder to bring him back from his overthinking.</p><p>“It is okay, though maybe next time, don’t stare or I think my dear brother won’t be able to take it.” Genji snickered out as he glanced at Hanzo who just gave him a pointed look.</p><p>With that said and done, the cyborg took off his face plate and set it aside so he could eat his meal. Soon everyone returned to their meal and started up conversation once more. Giving Hanzo some breathing room to relax a bit to eat, taking a bite of his food only to pause as he appreciated the nostalgic taste. It was really good that he began to eat quietly and not feel awkward at all, just listening to people chat with each other.</p><p>The sound of metal chiming from out the door made Hanzo stop eating as McCree appeared at the entrance of the kitchen, their eyes meeting and it was Hanzo that looked away first.<br/>
McCree continued on and greeted everyone at the table cheerfully, it was like Hanzo was seeing a different man. Of course Hanzo had already seen the difference between how the cowboy treats everyone else and then him, it was like day and night. Though he did notice that it was less hostile but still a difference to him, probably Genji’s doing.</p><p>McCree had served himself and sat across from Genji at the table then started to join in everyone’s conversation as he ate his meal. Hanzo just observed everyone which he did quite a bit, picking up on their character and how they usually interacted.</p><p>“Excuse me Shimada-san.” a soft voice called out next to him, looking over to his left to see the young chinese scientist, her name was Mei, if he remembered correctly.<br/>
“Yes?” He asked with a blank expression on his face, not sure how he’d react to the woman since this was the first time someone spoke to him with intention.</p><p>“I was just curious, since you joined us today for supper. I wanted to ask if you would like to have a turn cooking one day for supper. T-though you are free to refuse if that makes you uncomfortable. I just wanted to let you know, j-just in case you’d like to participate.” Mei said and stuttered on some words as she felt nervous, not to mention looked at it.</p><p>“I think I wi-” Hanzo spoke at first only to be interrupted by someone who suddenly talked over him.</p><p>“Mei, I don’t think this fellow here would be too keen about it, since he only just crawled out from his hole after refusing to join us at dinner” McCree drawled out in a cold tone as he gave a intense look at Hanzo, his gaze saying everything he did not need to. “Don’t get involved”.</p><p>Hanzo furrowed his brows and his eyes fell to his lap, clenching his fists till they were white. Why did this man always on his case? Even when he didn’t even do anything, what right did he have to act like such an uncivil beast? Sure Hanzo did deserve a bit contemptment from the man for what he did to Genji but not this harassment.</p><p>“MCCREE!!” Genji hissed out sharply, slamming his hand on the table as he gave the man a scolding look. “That was rude! You cannot speak for my brother, when he has not even been given the chance to!” the cyborg said in frustration.</p><p>The chattering had stopped at the table and the atmosphere in the room was sour, he couldn’t take it anymore. Hanzo quickly stood up as he gave a polite “Excuse me.” Before he rushed out, leaving his food behind half eaten.His steps were quick as he rushed off down the hall, only to hear arguing voices behind him but he did not stay around long to hear what was being said.</p><p> </p><p>-------</p><p> </p><p>That night Hanzo was nowhere to be found, not in his usual getaway spots from people. He found a high spot on the base, away from prying eyes not that he’d expect any after what happened at supper. Though maybe Genji but he really did not want to talk with his brother since he did not want to show a pitiful side of himself. Not to mention he would be scared he’d end up saying something he’d regret since he was in no right state to talk with his brother.</p><p>Holding the gorge that was filled with sake in his hand, Hanzo threw it back as he drank straight from the bottle and did not plan to stop till he felt somewhat numb. Maybe this was a mistake after all, maybe Genji would be better off without him, he wouldn’t have to make him worry or get frustrated when people spoke ill of Hanzo. Yet some part of him was pissed, wanting to prove that fool of a man that he could be better as a person! He wasn’t the same as he once was after he slayed Genji, he was actually more broken then before, just got better at hiding it.</p><p>Growling out as he thought more about how McCree made him look like a fool in front of the others, it was humiliating. Clenching on the gorge till his knuckles turned white, bringing it back to his lips to drink more sake but only to find it empty. Hanzo huffed out, moving arm with the gorge in his hand over the edge as he dropped it. The sound of glass shattering once it hit the ground.</p><p>Looking up at the night sky, seeing all those stars up there, it slightly made him feel as if the sky would swallow him whole and he’d be free of this torment. All he wanted was peace of mind, to just… just stop. Letting out another sigh, he shook his head then out his face into his hands. </p><p>“Get a hold of yourself! You are a mess.” He whispered to himself.</p><p>What a fool he has become over the years, a mess of a man and not worthy to be in Genji’s life. How could he fix what he has broken so badly? How could he do anything worth of redemption?<br/>
Sure he has joined Overwatch but he has done nothing to help so far, he felt useless. </p><p> </p><p>-------</p><p> </p><p>In the morning, Hanzo had returned to his room though doesn’t remember how or when he got back but what he did know was that he had a massive hangover that was kicking his ass for drinking so much last night. Groaning out he covered his face with his pillow, not feeling like getting up at all but did so anyway as he made his way to the bathroom.</p><p>Seeing his reflection in the mirror, Hanzo could only say one thing….. He looked like shit.<br/>
Turning the tap water on, searching into the little cabinet to find some medicine to help nurse his hangover. Taking two pills he leaned towards the running water to take some water into his mouth before taking the two white tablets, swallowing them down.</p><p>Right after he splashed some water on his face, trying to wake himself up since he’d rather not be caught staying in bed just because of a lousy headache. Not feeling much appetite for breakfast at the moment either, for the fear of ending up spilling out his guts from nausea, so training it was. It would wake his body up for sure, help his mind to ignore the pounding in his skull. So with that he left his room to head to the training range with his bow and quiver strapped over his shoulder.</p><p>He noticed that this has become a routine of his, sleep, eat, train, avoid people, survive McCree and repeat. If he was honest with himself but if he was able to reply to Mei last night he would have accepted the offer, a change of pace would have been nice for him. Though now he didn’t have the guts to go and initiate a conversation first with the others, not wanting to look like a fool who was a loner. Yet he was a loner more or less.</p><p>Turning around the corner of the hall, he must have not been paying much attention because right after turning the corner he bumped into something solid. “Ah, my apologies.” He said as he looked back up to see who he bumped into and he tensed right up afterwards. “Excuse me.” He said quickly as he tried to escape the person he bumped into who was none other than Jesse McCree. </p><p>“Wait! Shimada-san, I need to talk wit’ ya.”</p><p>McCree had a look on his face that Hanzo had not seen him wear whenever he was around with him, especially alone. </p><p>“I am sorry I bumped into you Agent McCree, I didn't mean to bother you.” Hanzo said quickly, not wanting to be around the man or he might unleash another passive aggressive verbal attack on him.</p><p>“I’m sorry!”</p><p>Hanzo had frozen midstep, unsure that he had heard McCree’s words correctly, he glanced back at the man who had taken off his ridiculous cowboy hat off from his head as he stared at Hanzo seriously. </p><p>“My actions were inexcusable last night, I had no right to talk like that to ya even if I don’t really like you.” Jesse said and Hanzo could tell he genuinely meant it. </p><p>“It does not matter, I should have kept myself in check with interacting with everyone. I will make sure to not make the same mistake twice.” Hanzo said and tried once more to walk awake but only to have his wrist grabbed.</p><p>“No! I didn’t mean for this to happen… ah!”</p><p>McCree noticed that he just grabbed Hanzo on impulse to stop him from leaving the area, letting go right after. He also didn’t mean to isolate Hanzo like he has been for the last month since joining. Sure he didn’t like what the older Shimada did to his brother in the past since McCree first handedly saw how much pain Genji went through because of it. He did not want to see the cyborg in pain on that level ever again but last night was the first time in a long time that Genji got mad at him or anyone. To say the least, Genji had ripped him a new one after Hanzo left supper abruptly from his words which he slightly regretted once they came out of his mouth. Once they were said, he realized himself that it was such a dick ass move to do and Genji made sure he knew it was. So here he was trying to apologize to Hanzo. </p><p>“Look… I know I’ve been a jackass to ya and it’s not right of me to be puttin’ ya down like I have been lately. I can’t judge ya since I am no saint either.”</p><p> McCree ruffed the back of his head in frustration, trying to pick the words to say to Hanzo.</p><p>“All I’m sayin’ is that ya can do what ya want but I can’t help bein’ protective of Genji and the rest of the team. I can’t help it much since the picture of ya that was painted to me back when me and Genji met with each other wasn’t a pretty one.” He added and glanced at Hanzo to see if he was still listening to him ramble on like a fool.</p><p> “So to me I figured ya were the same monster who tried killing yer own kin. Though Genji made it clear you are far from what ya used to be and that yer trying hard to make up for yer mistakes. That is somethin’ I can relate to and you have the right to do so.” </p><p>McCree sighed out and put his hat back on his head, saying his peace and would try to get along with the other man if he chose to accept his apology.</p><p>Hanzo was stunned that McCree had just unloaded such an honest apology that he was unsure on how to reply to that. Judging by how the seconds ticked by with silence, it made McCree look nervous as he waited for some sort of reply from Hanzo. Seeing if things would be alright from now on, even if it was on a professional level.</p><p>“I understand. I will be on my way Agent McCree” He replied and walked off after that.</p><p>“Also ya should take Mei’s offer and join on making supper one night.” McCree called out by the time Hanzo reached the end of the hall.</p><p> </p><p>-------</p><p> </p><p>McCree watched as Hanzo’s face contorted into something of the sort of hurt as he looked down at his lap, trying to hide what was being shown to everything before he got up from his chair and excused himself as he rushed out of the room. He had regretted the harsh words he said to the elder Shimada once he saw him leave.</p><p>Genji shot up from his seat as Hanzo left, about to follow his brother but grounding himself as he turned his attention back to him. </p><p>“How could you be so cruel like that McCree!” Genji growled at him,his brows furrowed and he had a deep frown on his face. It had been a long time since he saw such an expression on the cyborg’s face, just like in their Blackwatch days. Jesse knew Genji was seriously mad with him since he never usually called him by his surname but.</p><p>“You have no right to treat him like that!” </p><p>The sound of a loud thud on the table was heard throughout the kitchen as Genji’s fist hit the table out of frustration, how could his best friend act like this towards his brother? He did not want this to happen, he wanted the ones he held dearest to get along. Yet this was driving his brother away from him and it pained him a lot, this was not the first time Jess has done such things but it was the worst by far. </p><p>“Why are you doing this? Can’t you see how far he has gone and you are tearing it apart right in front of me. I’m going to lose my brother again!” </p><p>McCree saw pain cast on Genji’s face as the other flopped back into his chair only to cover his face in his hands. This is not what Jesse wanted, he didn’t want to hurt Genji, he felt horrible for his actions.</p><p>Angela was right at Genji’s side when he looked hurt and placed a hand on his shoulder to check on him. “Jesse, you need to fix this. Take responsibility, that was very uncalled for. Not to mention you are making it hard for everyone else to form a professional bond with Hanzo. What would happen if we were in the field?” she said in her serious tone, giving him a stern look.</p><p>Jesse looked around at everyone, seeing that they all looked uncomfortable with what had just taken place and guilt soon sunk in for Jesse. He was causing everyone trouble for his actions and he now realized it. Hanging his down low, his hat covering his face as he let out a sigh. </p><p>“I’m sorry everyone. I’ll try fixin’ this.” He said before getting up from his seat to go and find Hanzo. Though he never did find him that night, the man was nowhere to be found in his usual spots. It was not hard to pick up on that Hanzo would usually train a lot in the shooting range and would sit by the cliff to meditate or was in his room most of the time. Now thinking about it, it was probably because of him that Hanzo didn’t go anywhere else on the base besides those places, they were places that people never go to much.</p><p>Jesse felt like a total asshole, he had isolated Hanzo from everyone just because he couldn’t get the image of a monster of a human for trying to kill his own kin. It was clear that Hanzo wasn’t like the stories he heard from Genji back in the Blackwatch days, he seemed more like a broken man that hid his pain too well for most people to notice. Jesse was among those who had not noticed at all and it was sad.</p><p> </p><p>It made him more determined to apologize to the man as soon as possible, so when the night had passed and once it was morning he went looking for Hanzo first thing when he woke up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'd like to thank those of you who took the time to read my fanfic and for the kudos. I really appreciate it and did not expect to get so many views on it. It really makes me motivated to write more.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sorry For Hurting Ya</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heya! Its been awhile since I last updated, I know. I got a bit of writers block but I was able to get some more done even if it's a bit short for this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was unsure if Hanzo had actually accepted his apology that day, it always chewed at him in the back of his mind as a few days passed. Hanzo didn’t bother much to interact with others besides with Genji from time to time but Jesse got his answer when one night before supper time, he had seen Hanzo and Mei in the kitchen preparing a meal for everyone.</p>
<p>It happened without him realizing it but Jesse couldn’t help but give a little smirk and caught himself right after, continuing his way to the lounge area where most of the Overwatch members hung out. </p>
<p>Chatter could be heard just outside of the room and when Jesse walked in he noticed Reinhart and Brigitte talking or more like having a heated debate about something, probably about armour. Lena just laughed at how the two got heated about whatever they were talking about. Genji was sitting on the couch with Angela and Echo, they were also having their own conversation. Genji his gaze towards the door, which told Jesse he must have noticed him walk in because he had excused himself to Angela and Echo as he walked over to Jesse. </p>
<p>“May we talk?” Genji asked once in front of Jesse.</p>
<p>“Sure thing partner.” Jess replied.</p>
<p>The two made their way down the hall, away from the lounge so that they could have a private conversation. Genji took off his visor before he turned towards Jesse and spoke.</p>
<p>“Thank you for apologizing to my brother. It may not seem like a big deal but it was for me.” </p>
<p>Genji patted Jesse’s shoulder and smiled warmly at him, it made Jesse feel relieved that Genji was being friendly with him once more. He had gotten the cold shoulder for about three days from the cyborg, so it really made Jesse feel less stressed about the situation. </p>
<p>“I knew you must have talked with him because he had gone up to Mei, poor thing looked so nervous when he approached her but he had asked if the offer to cook a meal for everyone was still okay to accept.” Genji said with a fond expression on his face as he explained to Jesse.</p>
<p>“Well I’m glad he did. I didn’t think he actually took my apology seriously when all he said was he ‘understood’.” Jesse said.</p>
<p>“Ah that sounds just like him.” </p>
<p>Genji snickered as he could definitely imagine Hanzo’s reply to Jesse before leaving the cowboy hanging with no definite answer on whether he accepted the apology or not. Though it was most likely that his brother did not know how to react to McCree and was awkward about it and chose to flee as soon as possible.</p>
<p> “Well I’m just glad yer feeling better and I’m sorry for hurting ya and yer brother.” Jesse said honestly.</p>
<p>Genji smiled at Jesse, “It’s okay, I can understand you meant well and that you were just being protective but I’m glad you realize your negative behaviour before it was too late.” He said in his calm voice. </p>
<p>“But next time you speak with my brother, try not to go all wild west on him.” Genji teased the cowboy right after. Jesse just nudged the cyborg and laughed when Genji started to snicker with him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It had been a few days since that day in the hall with McCree and to say the least, Hanzo was still feeling shocked about it. He did not think there would ever be a day that the man would speak to him like that more less apologize. </p>
<p>He took the man’s apology though he didn’t really let him know that he did or not, just saying “I understand” like who says that? How could he make himself into a fool like that? Luckily McCree didn’t say anything about it.</p>
<p>Hanzo had thought about Mei’s offer to help cook supper on night and decided he’d like that to change the pace of his life. So a few days passed before he went up to the scientist and asked if  the offer was still on the table. It seemed though him approaching her so suddenly without any warning made the already shy woman look so nervous, yet after hearing him out she relaxed and happily said “yes”.</p>
<p>Preparing the dishes that night went smoothly and Mei would help cut up vegetables that would be put into the meal. The two did occasionally chat about different types of asian cuisines that they had eaten before. It was nicer than he expected it to be and it's been so long since he last cooked food like this that he started to fall back into muscle memory in preparing it.</p>
<p>“Where did you learn how to cook Shimada-san?” Mei asked, a bit curious since he did not really talk about himself with anyone.</p>
<p>“I learned back in Hanamura when I was younger, I picked it up after wanting to be more independent. Though I learned how to do a few small dishes through the years after I left my home for good.”<br/>
It was such a personal answer that he didn’t need to tell her but he was feeling pretty relaxed and not stressing about anything at the moment. So he was being honest with the younger woman since it was an innocent question.</p>
<p>“Oh, you must have practiced a lot for it to look so professional. It’s as if I was eating at some high class restaurant. I can’t wait to try it.” Mei said excitedly.</p>
<p>Hanzo couldn’t help letting out a small snicker at Mei’s comment, such a high praise over his food but he took it gladly as it stroked his ego a bit. </p>
<p>They busied themselves after their chit chatting so that they could be on time for supper and not let everyone have to wait any long then they had to, knowing they’d be really hungry.<br/>
Once finished with all the food, Hanzo began to set the table neatly but also aesthetically which of course he did not need to do but it would be such a shame not to do so. He didn’t want to have it on the counter for everyone to line up and serve themselves one by one. </p>
<p>With the table all set with all the food and cutlery, it looked like a feast with all the large variety of Japanese dishes. He sighed out, finally stopping after two hours of preparing this meal and was very thankful for Mei’s help. Glancing over to the young woman, he spoke.</p>
<p>“Thank you for the help Miss Ling-Zhou. I really appreciate it.” </p>
<p>Mei seemed taken aback from Hanzo’s ‘thank you’ but smiled right after and held her hands together in front of her as she became sheepish towards him. </p>
<p>“It was no problem, Shimada-san. You may also call me Mei” She said shyly.</p>
<p>“As you wish, Mei” He said, turning his head towards the wall to look at the clock, checking the time. It was just one schedule that supper usually was served, Mei must have noticed the time and went to tell everyone that it was ready.</p>
<p>Though once all alone, the feeling of nervousness was slowly creeping up on Hanzo and it made those thoughts in the back of his mind surface up. Would the food be bad? Will everyone dislike it? Did anyone have allergies? Oh god what if they thought he tried to poison them? No! Stop! Hanzo shook his head as he took a deep breath and exhaled slowly to calm his mind.</p>
<p>Voices in the hall was the first indication to Hanzo that everyone was almost to the kitchen, luckily it broke his train of thought and he just pretended to clean up or something so he wasn’t just standing there like some fool. </p>
<p>Gasps of awe were heard and muttering to each other made the man glance at everyone to see their reaction. Watching as all the agents walk closer to the table to really look better.</p>
<p>“Oh wow! This looks bloody amazing!” Lena blurted out as she took her seat at the table, the rest following right behind her. Compliments left and right were thrown and it really stunned Hanzo, guess he had worried over nothing, a bad habit of his but one that kept him alive over the years.</p>
<p>Genji walked over to his brother and patted him on his shoulder, “You’ve outdone yourself brother, let us see who’s the better cook!” Genji spoke in Japanese as he taunted at Hanzo.</p>
<p>“Obviously it is mine.” Hanzo replied confidently, sure he can worry about things not tasting good but he knew it did in the end, he would never make something gross to eat. Especially when there would be other people eating his food, rather not look like an idiot who served trash.<br/>
The two snicker a bit to themselves before joining everyone at the table. </p>
<p>“You have made a fantastic feast!” Reinhart’s voice booms, looking at Hanzo with a bright smile.</p>
<p>“Thank you. Though I did have Mei’s help to make all of this, so I cannot take all the credit.” Hanzo said politely.</p>
<p>Once everyone was settled in their seats, they all began to pick some food off the dishes onto their plates and the first few bites caused a course of satisfied hums and compliments on how good it tasted. With those kinds of reactions from the others, it calmed Hanzo greatly that now he began to eat his own food.</p>
<p>As the time passed slowly, the food began to disappear off the dishes that not much was left on them. Hanzo saw that the last piece of one of the dishes he favored was not taken yet and went to take it. Yet he did not expect for another to reach for it, both of them paused and that’s when Hanzo made eye contact with McCree for the first time that night. He was about to pull away and just let the man have it but was taken by surprise when the man spoke to him. </p>
<p>“Sorry, you can have the last one.” Taking the piece of food with his utensil and transferring it onto Hanzo’s plate, making sure that he meant for the elder Shimada to have it.</p>
<p>It had stunned Hanzo, the least he could say that McCree was being actually courteous towards him. He did not expect it really, still in disbelief when the cowboy apologized to him a few days prior.</p>
<p>“You have my thanks.” Hanzo replied.</p>
<p>Conversations continued on at the table and everyone was full, not to mention satisfied, thanking Hanzo and Mei for a great meal. To thank the two a few of the others decided to clean up after everyone, leaving Hanzo to relax and talk with his brother. </p>
<p>“Well?” Hanzo said to Genji in the mother tongue, with a questioning look on his face which seemed slightly smug.</p>
<p>Genji gave a deadpan look at his older brother, staying silent for a good moment before speaking.</p>
<p>“Your food is better.” Genji sobbed out in defeat, he sounded like it was such a hard thing to say and Hanzo tried his best not to laugh, he truly did but the look on his brother’s face was priceless. Hanzo burst out laughing and covered his mouth to stifle his laughs yet it did not work.</p>
<p>Curious eyes laid on Hanzo as the man was laughing as if he heard the most funniest joke ever, it was so rare to see such a stoic man who looked like he could not even smile, laugh.</p>
<p>“It is not funny!” Genji hissed back in Japanese, nudging the laughing man which only made Hanzo snicker more.</p>
<p>“Come now, I will show you have to improve if you wish.” Hanzo teased Genji.</p>
<p>Genji was about to retaliate with his brother when McCree suddenly spoke before the cyborg got the chance, his attention now on the cowboy.</p>
<p>“What’s so funny?” He asked curiously, since it was rare for Genji to get riled up but rarer for Hanzo to laugh. </p>
<p>“We were making a bet whose food was better and I had told Hanzo won. Yet he thinks it is so funny that he’s laughing about it.”</p>
<p>Hanzo calmed down his laughter and sighed before speaking up himself, to add onto what Genji has told.</p>
<p>“Yet the reason why I am laughing so much is because of your reaction when admitting it, Genji. It reminded me of when we were younger.” </p>
<p>Just thinking of the good times he had with Genji when they were young, he had not thought of them in a very long time, not after that night when he was given the order to kill his own brother for the clan. After that he was empty, just going on autopilot and the clan did not last very long after. </p>
<p>Hanzo had snapped one day and “dealt” with the clan and fled after that, being a wanted man by some clan members that had survived his wrath. He made sure they could never get him, always moving from place to place constantly. Never resting a moment, just so he could live through his days in punishment for killing his own brother. Feeling that it was the least he could do to atone his sins and to keep Genji’s memory.<br/>
He must have gone silent for a bit that Genji nudged him a bit, grabbing his attention back to reality, seeing the look in Genji’s eye of worry. </p>
<p>“Sorry, I got lost in thought. I will excuse myself now. Good night.” Hanzo replied and left the communal kitchen to head back to his room.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>